1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a piezoelectric oscillator having a piezoelectric resonator package housing a piezoelectric resonator element and a semiconductor device including an oscillation circuit for oscillating the piezoelectric resonator element, a manufacturing method for the piezoelectric oscillator, and a mobile phone and an electronic apparatus using the piezoelectric oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
Piezoelectric oscillators have been widely used in packages for HDDs (hard disk drives); mobile computers; or compact information apparatuses, such as IC cards; and mobile communication apparatuses, such as mobile phones, automobile phones, or paging systems. FIG. 22 shows an exemplary configuration of a conventional piezoelectric oscillator (see, for example, “Micro Film” in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-82507). In the figure, the piezoelectric oscillator is configured as follows. A semiconductor device 1 is fixed to one surface of a lead frame 5 with an adhesive or the like and a piezoelectric resonator 4 housed in a cylindrical package is fixed to the other surface of the lead frame 5. The semiconductor device 1 and the external terminals of the lead frame 5 are connected via bonding wires 3. The entire structure is molded with a resin 6.
Such a structure can avoid various inconveniences when the piezoelectric resonator element and the oscillation circuit are housed in the same package. In other words, when the piezoelectric resonator element and the oscillation circuit are simultaneously housed in the resin package, a gas generated when the resin is cured may attach to the piezoelectric resonator element, thus leading a decline in performance. Accordingly, as described above, when the piezoelectric resonator element and the oscillation circuit are housed in the separate packages and are fixed to different surfaces of the lead frame, those inconveniences can be avoided and the configuration can be miniaturized.
Such a configuration is also disclosed in another patent document (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-162236).